Isis, une destinée incroyable
by Itinerys
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune gitane rencontre un homonculus et un psycopathe de notre connaissance, elle ne se doute pas que cela va profondément changer sa vie...Un peu d'action, d'humour mais surtout du LOOOOOVE !
1. Chapter 1

Isis, une destinée incroyable 

Avis à tous: En attendant de trouver une suite à Riza Hawkeye ou la vie mouvementée d'une militaire, je vous propose une autre fanfic que j'ai commencée un peu après...Environ 11 ou 12 chapitres sont déjà écrits mais je ne promets pas d'aller aussi vite pour les éditer...La faute aux études, tout ça !! Ce premier chapitre est un peu court mais les autre seront plus longs, c'est juré !! Je fais mon max pour éviter les faites d'orthographe mais comme la perfection n'existe pas en ce foutu bas monde, j'espère que vous ne me lapiderez pas si j'en commets involontairement...Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas...j'attends vos reviews pour savoir si vous voulez la suite ou non...

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Harakawa sauf Isis qui est ma création.

Chapitre 1 : Présentation

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isis et je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je vis avec une troupe de gitans depuis que je suis toute petite. Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents parce qu'ils ont été tués par des militaires alors que j'étais encore un bébé. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux se limite à peu de choses : un pentacle en argent au bout d'une double cordelette de soie et mon physique, d'après la seule photo que j'ai d'eux. J'ai la peau mate de ma mère et les cheveux noirs de mon père mais les miens sont légèrement ondulés et descendent jusqu'à ma poitrine. Maman était une Ishbale, ce qui fait que j'ai en partie hérité d'une caractéristique de son peuple : mes yeux myosotis deviennent rouges lorsque je ressens violemment certaines émotions comme la colère ou la tristesse. On m'a dit que si les gens l'apprenaient, j'aurai de graves ennuis alors j'essaye d'être toujours de bonne humeur. Jusqu'ici, ça a marché à merveille.

Au fil du temps, je n'ai cessé de perfectionner mes quelques qualités : une joie de vivre communicative, une patience à (presque) toute épreuve, une soif d'apprendre intarissable et une souplesse étonnante.

Mais assez parlé de moi. Ah, Ricardo m'appelle. C'est le chef des gitans et c'est lui qui m'a trouvée, endormie dans les ruines d'une maison. Il faut que j'aille le trouver parce que ce n'est pas conseillé de le faire patienter. Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Distribuer des affiches pour nos représentations ? Pas de problème. Je peux emmener Flora avec moi ? Ok, merci. Et nous voilà parties dans les rues de Dublith. J'adore Flora, elle est trooop choupi ! Elle est comme ma petite sœur, on fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que cette sortie ne va pas être de tout repos.


	2. Chapter 2

Isis, une destinée incroyable

N.A.: salut tout le monde !! voici enfin le deuxième chap ! déso pr le retard mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me familiariser avec les différents étapes de publication du site !! et puis y a aussi les études, vous savez ce que c'est hein ! chais pas vous mais moi les profs ils se lâchent en ce moment...à croire qu'il veulent passer leur frustration d'avoir une vie de merde sur leurs pauvres élèves innocents !! vivement les vac's !! enfin bref, bonne lecture de ce deuxième chap et svp oubliez pas les reviews !! au fait quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que veut dire "fais attention aux mary-sue" ?? ciao et bonne journée à tous !!

P.S.: comme certains d'entre vous le remarqueront en lisant la fin du chap, j'ai repris une phrase de Twilight que je trouvais super belle et tellement vraie !!

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Isis

_C'est drôlement grand cette ville ! Y a des supers magasins, dis donc ! Bon, on reste concentrée, on a des tracts à donner._

- On y va, ma...?

_Ben, où est-elle ? Elle était à côté de moi il n'y a pas deux minutes et elle n'y est plus ! Bordel, j'ai paumé Flora ! Une seule solution : courir partout en criant son nom._

- Flora ? T'es où ? Flora ? Flora !

* * *

**Dolchatte**

_Le Devil's Nest est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Trop même. On entend le patron soupirer toutes les trois minutes, c'est déprimant... Ah, il se lève du canapé. Se pourrait-il que..._

**Greed**

_Marre de rester ici à rien foutre._

- Allez, les gars, on ferme la bar. On va se faire une virée en ville.

**Dolchatte, Martel et Roa**

_Ouf, pas trop tôt !_

**Kimblee**

_Ça tombe bien, j'ai les mains qui me démangent ! Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça, l'autre abruti d'homonculus ? Comment ça, pas le droit d'exploser qui ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'il faut rester discrets ?! C'est toi qui va finir en petits morceaux si tu continues à me gonfler !...Merde, c'est vrai qu'il peut se régénérer ! Saloperie d'erreur de la nature ! Pour avoir la paix, je lui promets vaguement de me tenir à carreaux mais je sens que le « boss » se méfie. Peut-être à cause du léger sourire sadique qui s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Hé, je ne suis pas un psychopathe pour rien ! Alors, qui sera ma prochaine victime ?_

* * *

**Isis**

_Je suis dans un sacré pétrin ! Dix minutes que je m'égosille de tous les côtés et toujours pas de Flora. J'imagine déjà la une des journaux de demain si je ne la retrouve pas : « Une bohémienne de dix-huit ans étranglée par sa propre famille pour avoir perdu l'enfant dont elle était responsable ! ». Un avenir réjouissant en perspective... Je tourne au coin de la rue et... BONG ! Ça, c'est tout moi ! A force de foncer n'importe où, j'ai percuté un mec de plein fouet. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée ! Je me remets debout. Aïe, ma tête !...Euh, pourrait-on m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve avec un katana et un couteau à deux millimètres de ma gorge ? Ce serait sympa..._

**Greed**

_C'est mon jour de chance, on dirait. Quoique, si Dol' et Martel l'égorgent, ça risque de ne pas le rester._

- C'est bon, laissez-la. Je ne pense pas que cette jeune fille ait l'intention de me tuer.

**Isis**

_C'est le type que j'ai bousculé. Apparemment, c'est le chef de la bande parce que les individus qui m'ont menacée de leurs armes me relâchent aussi. Je les trouve bizarres. La femme au couteau a un dessin rouge sur une partie du visage et du corps. L'homme au katana, lui, a des cheveux verts et des habits qui font penser à ceux des habitants de Xing. A leur droite, il y a un gars encore moins ordinaire : il est énorme, un vrai colosse, et est vêtu d'un uniforme militaire. C'est étrange mais l'attitude de l'homme au katana me rappelle un peu celle d'un chien : toujours en alerte et prêt à bondir pour protéger son maître. Hum, revenons à leur leader. Pourquoi me fixe-t-il aussi intensément ? Ah oui, il attend des excuses. Il ne me rassure pas trop mais je m'avance vers lui et je m'incline légèrement._

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir heurté. J'étais pressée et je ne vous ai pas vu arriver.

_Je relève la tête et ose le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Enfin, c'est une expression car il porte des lunettes noires donc...Justement, il les enlève. Ça alors, il a les yeux mauves ! J'ignore pourquoi mais je me sens soudainement hypnotisée par ce regard magnétique. Heureusement, je parviens rapidement à revenir sur terre. Euh... c'est moi ou il sourit avec un air de... prédateur ? Je le sens mal, là..._

**Greed**

_Waow, super mignonne ! Elle est même carrément canon ! Il me la faut ! Je VEUX cette fille ! Et si j'essayais de la draguer ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'une charmante demoiselle comme vous vient faire par ici ? Je m'appelle Greed et je serai ravi de vous aider !

**Martel et Dol', mode goutte derrière la tête**

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour !_

**Kimblee**

_Greed, t'es désespérant ! Cependant, je te comprends, cette gamine est très attirante. Je frémis d'excitation en imaginant mes mains toucher et faire exploser en milliers de morceaux ce corps si gracile._

**Isis**

_Je rêve ou ce Greed me drague ? Je me mords discrètement la lèvre inférieure...Ah non, je ne rêve pas. Faudrait lui répondre, là..._

- Je cherchais une petite fille qui était avec moi il y a une quinzaine de minutes et qui a disparu d'un coup. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

_Non, il ne faut pas que je pleure sinon ils verront ce que je cache depuis tant d'années._

**Kimblee**

_Et si je captais son attention, rien que pour emmerder l'autre crétin ?_

- Elle ressemble à quoi, cette gosse ?

_Bingo ! Hé, hé, je savoure la lueur de jalousie dans les yeux du « grand patron ». Tiens, cette fille a un regard vraiment...troublant maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près_.

**Isis**

_Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué cet homme au costume bordeaux. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien pour la décrire et là, un frisson parcourt mon échine. Je rencontre ses yeux évoquant l'or. Ils m'envoûtent tellement que j'en oublie presque qu'il attend une réponse._

- Elle est plutôt petite, a une peau plus foncée que la mienne et des cheveux châtains.

**Dolchatte**

_Je viens d'apercevoir une petite fille qui correspond à cette description._

- Ce serait pas elle, là-bas ?

_La jeune femme se tourne vers l'endroit que je pointe du doigt et un large sourire éclaire son visage. Bon dieu, qu'elle est jolie !_

**Isis**

_Je me retiens de sauter au cou de l'homme au katana pour le remercier. Au lieu de cela, j'agite les bras en direction de Flora en criant son nom, tant pis pour le ridicule. Elle me voit et accourt pour me rejoindre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voiture déboule à toute vitesse d'une autre rue et fonce vers elle. Non, pas Flora ! Je m'élance sans réfléchir, lâchant les affiches et ignorant les cris de Greed et de sa bande. Mon envie de la protéger me donne des ailes et en cinq secondes, je suis auprès d'elle, la serrant contre moi._

**Martel, Dolchatte et Roa**

_Faut faire quelque chose ou elles sont crever !_

**Isis**

_Je suis trop terrorisée pour tenter de nous éloigner de ce chauffard. Avec un peu de chance, j'amortirai le choc et Flora s'en tirera avec quelques séquelles. Après tout, mourir à la place de quelqu'un que j'aime est plutôt une belle façon de mourir. Cependant... Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, il y a tellement de choses que je veux découvrir ! Mais, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est protéger Flora, fermer les yeux e attendre le choc qui ne devrait plus tarder._


	3. Chapter 3

Isis, une destinée incroyable

N.A.: ben voilà pour me faire pardonner du retard que j'ai pris pr poster le deuxième chap j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne le 3ème aujourd'hui ! logiquement le 4ième suivra bientot mais vu que j'ai 7 tests cette semaine ce sera quand même pas pour tout de suite tout de suite quoi...en attendant, j'espère que ce new chap vous plaira !! don't forget the review please !!

Chapitre 3 : Un lien qui se tisse...

**Isis**

_Ça y est, j'ai entendu le BOUM ! fatal. Mais, alors, pourquoi je n'ai pas senti la voiture me frapper de plein fouet ? Et pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression qu'on me serrait à la taille comme pour me protéger ? Minute...je délire pas, je sens réellement deux bras puissants m'entourer ! Je me risque à ouvrir un œil, Flora toujours cachée dans mes bras. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir...Une silhouette ressemblant vaguement à un être humain se tient au-dessus de moi. Son corps est entièrement recouvert de noir excepté quelques endroits. Une aura d'invincibilité émane de cette « personne ». J'ose tourner la tête et ce que je vois me pétrifie : le bolide meurtrier n'est plus qu'une carcasse enflammée et apparemment le conducteur n'a pas eu le temps de sortir du véhicule. Juste avant que je m'évanouisse, j'arrive à apercevoir le responsable de l'explosion qui m'a sauvée. J'avais pas vu que le gars au costume bordeaux avait de longs cheveux foncés attachés en une queue de cheval dans le dos. C'est ma dernière pensée avant de me sentir happée par la fatigue et l'émotion et de sombrer dans un sommeil apaisant._

* * *

**Isis**

_Je lève doucement les paupières. Etrange, je ne me souviens pas être allée dans mon lit. Attendez une seconde...C'est pas ma chambre ! Affolée, je repousse les couvertures qui me couvrent _(*1)_ et j'essaye de mettre pied à terre. Très mauvaise idée ! J'ai l'impression que des marteaux s'amusent à massacrer mon cerveau, ça fait maaal !!_ (*2)

- Tu ferais mieux de pas trop t'agiter.

**Martel**

_Heureusement que je viens d'arriver sinon on l'aurait retrouvée allongée par terre, inconsciente. Je la vois se recroqueviller en m'apercevant. Oups, c'est vrai, je l'ai presque égorgée avec mon couteau ! Je m'avance lentement vers elle pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui tend le verre d'eau et le comprimé d'aspirine que je lui ai apportés. Elle me regarde, étonnée, et finit par les prendre en m'offrant un sourire timide._

- Merci.

_Pourquoi ce simple mot me touche autant – même si je ne le montre pas- ?_

- Oh, de rien.

**Isis**

_Elle est gentille, finalement. Elle me dit qu'elle s'appelle Martel, que Greed est son patron et qu'il m'attend dans leur bar pour une petite discussion. Elle m'aide à sortir de la chambre et me guide jusqu'à une porte. Elle la pousse et nous nous retrouvons spectatrices d'un tableau assez comique quoique très attendrissant : le colosse porte Flora à bout de bras tandis que l'homme au katana la fait rire en lui offrant de belles grimaces et Greed, assis dans un canapé, les regarde, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il finit par me remarquer, se lève et s'avance vers moi._

**Greed**

_Ouf, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je me demande pourquoi je me suis rué sur elle en me transformant pour la protéger. Certainement que je voulais pas que ce joli corps aussi bien façonné soit abîmé...Ouais, c'est sûrement ça..._

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_Elle hoche la tête, a l'air d'hésiter et me fait un sourire rempli de gratitude._

- Je pense que vous pouvez me tutoyer étant donné que vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- D'accord mais seulement si tu le fais aus...Attends, tu savais que c'était moi ?!

- Pas au début. Je ne l'ai compris que quand j'ai vu l'homme au costume bordeaux devant la voiture ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

_Intelligente et perspicace, en plus ! Elle est l'incarnation de la femme idéale ou quoi ?_

**Kimblee**

- On parle de moi ?

_Pile au bon moment à voir le patron me fusiller du regard. Pas de veine, mon gars, cette fille me plaît aussi et j'ai bien l'intention de la draguer sous ton nez. Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle rougit._

**Isis**

_Zut, je l'avais pas entendu rentrer dans le bar. Faut que je me rattrape. Merde, pourquoi je me mets à rougir comme une ado ?_

- Pardonnez-moi, mais ne connaissant pas votre nom, je...

- Y a pas de soucis, ma belle. Moi, c'est Zolf J. Kimblee et toi ?

_Il m'a appelé « ma belle » ? Il m'a appelé « ma belle » ?! J'ai les joues qui commencent sérieusement à chauffer, là !_

- Oh, euh...Je suis I...Isis Abarai.

- Isis ? Très joli prénom.

- Ah...ah bon ?

_C'est la seule chose intelligible que j'ai réussi à sortir. Difficile de répondre quand on a le cœur qui s'amuse à battre comme un fou. Cependant, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans ce qu'il a dit..._

**Greed**

_Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là, à l'aborder juste devant moi ?! Vais lui apprendre qui commande ici, tu vas voir ! Je m'apprête à tirer Isis de ses griffes lorsque je surprends le regard perplexe de cette dernière._

**Isis**

_Kimblee ?! Non, ne me dites pas que...Je dois en avoir le cœur net._

- Vous avez bien dit Zolf J. Kimblee ?

- Exact, c'est bien mon nom.

- Le même Zolf J. Kimblee, Alchimiste Ecarlate qui a massacré des centaines d'Ishbals ?

**Kimblee**

_Je savais que j'étais assez connu mais pas à ce point-là._

**Greed**

_Ha, ha, t'es dans la merde, Kimblee ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu viens de la mettre en colère._

**Isis**

_Alors, c'est bien lui, le salopard qui a participé à l'extermination de tout un peuple qui est en partie le mien !_

- Comment avez-vous osé ôter la vie à tous ces pauvres gens ?! Ils étaient autant humains que vous et moi, que je sache ! Tuer des gens parce qu'ils ont des yeux rouges et une éthique différente de la nôtre, c'est de la pure barbarie !

**Kimblee**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est pas comme si elle était l'une des leurs._

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils faisaient des bombes fantastiques.

_Elle me lance un regard empli de haine puis baisse la tête en tremblant de rage. Quand elle la relève, j'étouffe une exclamation de surprise : ses yeux..._

**Greed, Kimblee, Martel, Dol' et Roa**

_...ils sont rouges ! Elle est à moitié Ishbale !_

**Isis**

_C'est la première fois que je suis aussi furieuse ! Je me diriger vers le colosse à grands pas et lui arrache Flora des mains. Par chance, elle s'était endormie. Tout en allant vers la sortie, je ne lâche pas l'alchimiste du regard. Finalement, je me tourne vers Greed._

- Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvées et de vous être occupés de nous.

- Dolchatte et Roa vont t'escorter, c'est plus sûr.

_Il dit cela en désignant successivement le gars au katana et le géant musclé._

- Non merci, je m'en sortirai toute seule.

- Oh, d'accord. Si t'as des soucis, tu seras toujours la bienvenue au Devil's Nest.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

_C'est la dernière phrase que je leur adresse avant de m'engouffrer dans l'escalier menant à l'extérieur..._

* * *

**Isis**

_Ricardo m'a passé un sacré savon lorsque je suis rentrée avec Flora dans les bras mais j'étais trop bouleversée pour l'écouter réellement. Là, je suis dans mon lit et je me demande si je n'ai tout bonnement pas rêvé tout ce qui s'est passé...Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle la dernière chose que j'ai dite à Greed : « Je ne l'oublierai pas ». Oui, c'est certain, si il y a quelque chose entre eux et moi que je ne risque pas d'oublier, c'est le lien qu'involontairement nous avons tissé..._

* * *

voici un tit espace délire où j'écris les com's qui me sont venus au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais...merci à Elisha-Chan de m'avoir fait remarqué que mettre les coms en plein milieu des phrases, c'était pas super pour la clarté du texte !! donc, si vous voulez lire mes tits com's vous avez pas le choix faudra descendre TTTOOOUUUTTTT en bas de la page...c'est duuur la vie, hein ? ;-)

(*1) ( aut : logique -_-' )

(*2) ( aut : de vivre sans toi !!! oups déso c'est mon côté fan de Cri-cri qui ressort...) !


	4. Chapter 4

Isis, une destinée incroyable

Auteur: voilà le chap 4 comme annoncé il y a peu !! chap où la relation entre Isis et Greed prend un sacré tournant !! pr savoir si je dois continuer à éditer cette fanfic je voudrais vrm avoir vos avis donc j'attends vos reviews avant de poster les autres chaps !! bonne lecture à tous !!

Chapitre 4 : Les lèvres d'une bohémienne

**Isis**

_Une semaine que je tourne en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage. Si ça continue, je vais devenir folle ! Comme je n'ai jamais été une bonne menteuse, j'ai dû tout raconter à Ricardo. Je l'ai amèrement regretté : plus de sortie pendant un délai indéterminé et obligation faire la cuisine tous les soirs pendant un mois. Je sais qu'on m'a déconseillé de prier mais bon, j'ai plus trop le choix : « Ishbala, seul et unique Dieu de l'univers, je t'implore. Pitié, soulage ma peine et que, grâce à ta Bonté, elle ne devienne plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » J'espère que ça va marcher !_

- Isis ? Viens par ici, on a besoin de toi.

_Et merde, qu'est-ce que ça va être, cette fois ? Eplucher les patates ou équeuter les haricots ?_

- Les réserves sont vides et, malheureusement, nos estomacs aussi. Tu es la préposée aux courses. Tiens, voilà de l'argent, ne le perds surtout pas !

_Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Merci Ishbala, merci ! Yippie, liberté ! Le temps de prendre les sous et un panier, et me voilà dehors. Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais vue courir aussi vite pour quitter notre campement !_

* * *

**Martel**

_Ça fait une semaine que ces événements se sont déroulés et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré cette fille hier. C'est étrange que ça me marque autant...En tout cas, y en a un qui est beaucoup plus atteint qu'on ne le pensait. Sept jours sans voir Mr. Greed avec une ou deux femmes attachées à son cou, c'est plutôt...inhabituel et déroutant. En plus, il passe tout son temps à déprimer dans son coin. Il ne surveille plus l'autre idiot d'alchimiste et je suppose que ce dernier en profite pour diminuer la densité de population de Dublith de façon encore plus alarmante qu'avant. Trop, c'est trop ! Si le patron tient tant à la revoir il a qu'à se bouger un peu !_

- Vous savez, Mr Greed, si vous alliez vous aérer, vous tomberiez peut-être sur des

_personnes intéressantes..._

_Il sort de sa léthargie et me regarde avec l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Soudain, je vois que mon sous-entendu a pénétré son cerveau_(*1) _et que ça a fait TILT dans sa tête._

**Greed**

_C'est qu'elle est pas conne, cette chimère !_

- Merci, Martel, t'es la meilleure !

_Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir du bar pour vérifier que je suis toujours aussi irrésistible que d'habitude, un bisou sur la joue de Martel pour la remercier et hop !, me voilà lancé à la recherche de ma future petite amie._

**Martel**

_C'était une obligation de m'embrasser, surtout devant les autres ? Bon dieu, ce qu'il peut être con quand il s'y met ! Et à voir la gueule de Dol' et Roa, chuis pas la seule choquée. Heureusement que l'Ecarlate n'est pas là sinon il se fouterait bien de nous ! Fais chier, quand on parle du psychopathe...A voir ses vêtements couverts de sang, je sens que l'employé des pompes funèbres et le fossoyeur vont être riches sous peu._

- Où est notre cherpatron ?

_Et zut, je fais quoi là ? D'un regard, je veux faire taire Dol' mais..._

**Kimblee**

- Il est sorti faire un tour.

_A voir le regard noir de la vipère, ce débile d'homme chien aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il est parti pour la retrouver. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, j'ai très envie de la revoir. Je dédicace un dernier sourire sadique aux hybrides qui, à part ce sale serpent venimeux, reculent de peur et sort en lançant un rire qui, je le sais parfaitement, les fait particulièrement flipper._

* * *

**Isis, sortant d'une épicerie**

_Tiens, je pensais pas qu'il était déjà si tard. J'ai pas intérêt à traîner. Je vais prendre la prochaine ruelle à droite, je sais que c'est un raccourci. Enfin, je crois...Bizarre, je ne me souviens pas être déjà passée par ici. En plus, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être..._

- Alors, ma chérie, on sait pas où on est ? On s'est perdue ?

_...suivie. Je suis maudite, c'est pas possible ! Fallait que ça m'arrive le jour où l'on me rend enfin un peu de liberté ! Je peux pleurer, là ?_

- Si t'es gentille, on pourra peut-être t'aider, ma jolie.

_Vous voulez pas 500 cenz, aussi, tant que vous y êtes ? Malheureusement pour moi, ce genre de types pas fréquentables possède des gênes de glu qui les rendent trèèèès collants_(*2)_ ... Je passe à toute vitesse devant les deux lourdauds, espérant sans vraiment y croire qu'ils vont laisser tomber. Je suis presque arrivée au bout de la ruelle lorsque des mains s'emparent de mes bras et me tirent en arrière, dans la pénombre que j'ai failli quitter quelques secondes auparavant. Rassemblant mon courage et mon souffle, je hurle du plus fort que je peux._

**Greed**

_J'allais rentrer quand je l'ai entendu. Le cri qui ressemble vachement à un appel au secours. Et même si ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vus, reconnaîtrais sa voix parmi des milliers d'autres. Isis...Heureusement, elle a l'air de ne pas être loin d'ici. Je t'en supplie, tiens le coup jusqu'à ce que j'arrive..._

**Isis**

_Un de mes agresseurs essaye de me faire taire à coup de gifles mais si cela m'oblige à baisser le son, ce n'est pas pour autant que je cesse de me débattre._

- Non ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Lâchez-moi !

_Je sais que c'est con de leur ordonner des trucs pareils mais je peux essayer, non ? D'autant que je sens mon énergie faiblir et que je ne pourrais plus lutter très longtemps. Tout à coup, une voix rassurante et familière se fait entendre dans mon dos. Greed... ?_

- La demoiselle vous a demandé de la lâcher.

_Oui, c'est bien lui. Je pense pas que son arrivée soit le fruit du hasard mais je suis super contente de le sentir contre moi...Euh, je veux dire, je suis contente de savoir qu'il va me défendre ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fait, puisque je le vois se détacher de moi et se diriger vers les deux brutes en revêtant la forme noire qui m'a servi de bouclier la dernière fois. Je n'ose pas regarder le massacre qui suit alors je me détourne. Deux minutes plus tard, il me rejoint sous sa forme normale et me sourit._

**Greed**

- On dirait que t'as le chic pour t'attirer les ennuis.

_Elle me regarde et se met à rire doucement. Je frissonne en entendant ce son si pur et cristallin. Je vois une lueur de malice briller dans ses yeux._

- On dirait bien, oui. Mais, à mon avis, je n'attire pas que les ennuis.

_Eh !, c'est qu'elle me cherche, la belle métisse !_

- C'est normal quand on a un minois aussi charmant ! (*3)

_Bingo, elle a rougi ! Elle est vraiment trooop adorable !_

**Isis**

_Mince, pourquoi ce mec me fait autant d'effet ? Et pourquoi mon cœur chavire autant quand il me sourit ? Aaah, reviens sur terre !_

- Euh , je me demandais si vous...

- Tu !

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais aussi me tutoyer.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Donc, je me demandais si tu voulais bien me raccompagner jusque chez moi.

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

_Je ramasse mon panier qui était tombé lorsque je me suis débattue et nous nous mettons en route. Au bout d'un moment, le froid me fait frémir. Ça n'échappe pas à mon sauveur qui retire sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Je le remercie d'un timide sourire. Nous marchons en silence mais savourer sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi me suffit amplement. Je finis par apercevoir les premières roulottes et j'accélère, Greed sur mes talons. Nous nous arrêtons à l'entrée du campement. Je me tourne lentement vers lui et nous nous faisons face, nous dévisageant mutuellement, essayant de décrypter l'expression de l'autre._

**Greed**

_Je pourrai rester des heures à la contempler, son visage illuminé par la lune. Je ne veux pas la quitter, pas après l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Sa voix me tire de mes pensées._

- Bon, ben, je vais rentrer avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

- Ouais.

_Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « Ouais » ?! Je la vois tourner les talons avec un air de...regret ? C'est le moment d'agir, mon vieux, c'est peut-être la seule occasion que tu auras._

**Isis**

_Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque des bruits de pas, SES pas, se rapprochent de moi. Et si...J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je sens des lèvres incroyablement douces s'emparer des miennes. Mon esprit se brouille et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est fermer les yeux pour apprécier encore plus ce moment. Quand nous nous séparons, je suis à bout de souffle. Il retire ses lunettes, plonge ses yeux mauves dans les miens et me caresse la joue. Troublée, je referme mes paupières._

- Même si l'on doit ne plus jamais se voir, je me souviendrais toujours de ce baiser et de tes lèvres, belle bohémienne.

_Ses doigts quittent ma joue et lorsque je reprends contact avec la réalité, il est déjà parti. Je passe distraitement ma main dans mes cheveux et je sursaute en sentant une touffe de poils sous mes doigts. Puis je me rappelle qu'il m'avait prêté sa veste et je souris en imaginant notre prochaine « rencontre » qui ne devrait pas tarder. Après tout, ce baiser était un peu comme une promesse...Oui, la promesse que nos chemins se recroiseraient un jour pour peut-être ne plus se séparer..._

**Kimblee**

_Et ben, il a pas perdu de temps ! Tant pis, je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincu. Tu as peut-être remporté une manche, Greed, mais rien n'est encore gagné. Méfie-toi car le prochain qui l'embrassera, ce ne sera pas certainement pas toi. Je la regarde rentrer chez elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Je reste là quelques instants puis je rebrousse chemin pour revenir au Devil's Nest, imaginant à l'avance la saveur fruitée de sa bouche. Patience, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps..._

* * *

*1 ( Aut. : parce qu'il en a un ?! l'est vachement bien caché alors ! Greed : pk t'es si méchante avec moi ? Aut : c'est pour rire, tu sais bien, qui bene amat bene castigat... Greed : hein ? Aut. : rien, laisse tomber. Le latin, ça a par l'air d'être ton truc...-_-')

*2 ( Spiderman : c'est quand même pratique pr s'accrocher aux murs et mater les filles dans les vestiaires. Aut : mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! Spiderman : Oups ! me suis trompé d'histoire !! ciao, ça va être le cours de sport féminin et je veux absolument pas rater ça ! Aut : les héros ne sont vmt plus ce qu'ils étaient...-_-')

*3 (Aut : même si il s'est vite adapté au langage du 20e siècle, il arrive que Greed parle comme un vieux... Greed : faut dire que j'ai quand même 300 ans. Aut : waow, t'es vachement bien conservé, dis donc !! Greed: tu le penses vrm ? Aut: ben oui...enfin...je... Greed avec un large sourire qui signifie que j'aurai peut-être mieux fait de la fermer : et si on approfondissait cette conversation dans un cadre, disons, plus intime ? Aut, rouge de confusion (et un peu de plaisir, faut l'avouer), recule prudement et dit avant de s'enfuir pour protéger son innocence : euh une autre fois pt parce que j'ai quelque chose sur le feu donc...euh...à plus !! Greed : elle commence vrm à me plaire cette petite ! )


	5. Chapter 5

Isis, une destinée incroyable

Aut : d'abord merci pour les reviews !! n'hésitez pas de reviewer pour que je puisse améliorer ma fic !! en tout cas, j'ai décidé de suivre un conseil que m'a donné Elisha-chan : pour que vous ayez plus facile dans la lecture de la fic, j'ai réédité ma fic en utilisant différentes sortes d'écritures :

**je met****s tous les prénoms des persos en gras pour que vous voyez plus facilement qui parle**

_tout ce qui __est en italique correspond aux pensées des persos_

l'écriture normale sera utilisé pr les paroles des persos et les paroles de la narratrice ( me !! ) qui arrivent ce chap-ci...ah oui, et aussi pr les coms entre parenthèses.

voilà, j'espère que ma fic sera plus agréable à lire ainsi...je sais que Greed est un peu guimauve mais je voulais justement montrer à quel point une personne peut vous faire changer du tout au tout mais bon, là, c'est certainement un peu extrême...ne vous inquiétez pas, chères fangirls de Greed, son côté Avide va commencer à ressortir...après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !! Bonne lecture et reviewez svp !!

Chapitre 5 : Un cœur tourmenté

Narratrice : Le lendemain du baiser d'Isis et Greed, tout est calme dans le Devil's Nest parce que tout le monde se remet de la folle soirée de la veille et dort pour récupérer. Tout le monde ? Non, un certain homonculus se dirige vers la cuisine attenante au bar pour se servir une bonne tasse de café. Eh oui, il fait partie de ces chanceux qui ne connaissent ni la gueule de bois ni le besoin de dormir.(*1) Il ne sent pas l'ombre qui arrive furtivement derrière lui et tend ses mains vers ses omoplates. Des mains dont les paumes sont recouvertes de cercles alchimiques. Deux secondes plus tard, la cuisine est repeinte couleur sang et notre cher Greed se reforme lentement, de moins bonne humeur qu'il y a quelques minutes. Allez savoir pourquoi...

**Greed**

- Kimblee, putain, t'es vraiment obligé de faire ça dès le matin ?!

- Ouais. Ça me met de bonne humeur !

_Grrr, retenez-moi ou je l'étripe. __Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le ramener. D'un autre côté, avoir MON alchimiste à MOI, me donne un avantage sur Envy et les autres. Mais si je pouvais lui enfoncer son petit sourire en coin au fond de sa gorge, rien qu'une fois, ça me ferait du bien ! Et si je le faisais là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Attention, c'est par..._

- Alors, boss, elle embrasse bien ?

_...ti. Hein ? De quoi il cause ?_

**Kimblee**

_Pff, cet abruti a pas l'air de capter ce que je lui dis. Peut-être qu'en étant plus direct, il percutera plu__s vite..._

_- _Disons que, par le fruit du hasard, je vous ai aperçu avec Isis, hier soir, et que

vous aviez l'air plutôt proche. Alors, j'aimerai savoir si sa bouche est aussi

délicieuse que je ne l'imagine...

_Là, c'est assez clair pour qu'il pige et me regarde avec une lueur agressive dans le regard. Moi, suicidaire ? Jamais ! _(*2)

**Greed**

_Ok, là, il cherche vraiment à ce que je l'écharpe, je l'égorge, je le découpe en milliers de morceaux__, je...Cool, Greed, calme-toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Fait lui bien comprendre qui dirige ici ! Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui fais mon sourire le plus menaçant._

- Je te préviens, Kimblee, que si jamais tu oses t'approcher trop près de MON Isis, tu le regretteras ! Je déteste que l'on touche à ce qui

M'appartient ! Elle est à MOI donc je te conseille de rester loin, très loin d'elle ! J'espère que t'as bien compris le

message.

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche mais vous ne croyez pas que votre habitude à

tout vous attribuer va finir par l'étouffer ? Si cela arrivait, il ne serait pas

étonnant qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre homme.

- Ha ! Tu ne penses quand même pas être cet homme, l'Ecarlate ? Dois-je te

rappeler qu'elle te hait pour tes actes à Ishbal ?

_Et paf !, dans ta gueule, alchimiste de mes deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux répondre à ça, hein ?...Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue à sourire alors que je viens de le casser de manière magistrale ? _(*3)

**Kimblee, se dirigeant vers la porte **

_Si j'étais toi, patron, je me la fermerai parce qu'il y a une chose que tu as oublié ou que, plus vraisemblablement, tu ignores. Je paries qu'après ce que je vais te dire, tu vas moins rire !_

- C'est vrai, pour le moment, elle me déteste. Cependant, on dit qu'entre la haine

et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et ce pas, si on aide le destin, peut être facilement

franchi !

_Après cette tirade digne d'un roman, je le laisse là et retourne dans ma chambre. __Je me repasse lentement et en jubilant la scène qui vient de se dérouler et sourit en revoyant la tronche qu'il tirait quand je suis sorti de la cuisine. Cette journée commence plutôt bien..._

* * *

**Isis****, dans sa roulotte**

_Ça fait deux nuits que je m'endors, la veste de Greed à mes côtés. Et ce matin, je me suis enfin décidée__ à la lui rapporter. Je me lave rapidement et enfile une tunique bleue sur un pantalon de toile. Je sors du campement aussi discrètement que possible et me met à courir dans les rues de Dublith. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, mes jambes me conduisent automatiquement vers son bar._

* * *

**Kimblee**

_J'ai réprimé un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'homonculus a déclaré qu' il devait aller s'occuper d'affaires à l'extérieur avec ses chimères. Ce qui signifie que j'ai le bar, et par la même occasion, la salle de bain pour moi tout seul. Ça tombe bien, je viens d'exploser des types complètement saouls qui tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits et j'ai aucune envie de puer l'alcool toute la journée. J'attends que les autres soient partis et je m'enferme dans la pièce d'eau où je prends une longue douche froide et revigorante. _

* * *

**Isis, entrant dans le bar**

_Y a pas l'air d'avoir grand monde ici...Vérification faite, je ne vois ni beau gosse à lunettes ni individus bizarres et encore moins d'alchimiste psychopathe...Ce dernier point me rassure plutôt. Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à partir quand une porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je me retourne lentement en devinant que je vais croiser un regard doré. L'instinct féminin, sans doute...Seulement, je ne pouvais pas savoir que le propriétaire de ce regard ne porterait pour tout vêtement (*4)__ qu'une serviette nouée à la taille, aurait le corps encore mouillé mais les cheveux déjà attachés quoique toujours humides. Et je dois avouer, bien malgré moi, qu'il est particulièrement sexy dans cette...hum... « tenue ». Tiens, le bar a fait l'acquisition d'un énorme néon rouge...Euh, fausse alerte, c'est juste moi qui pique un fard phénoménal, seule réaction possible pour le moment vu que mon cerveau a soudainement décidé de prendre des vacances dans une autre dimension..._

**Kimblee**

_On dirait bien que je suis vraiment en veine aujourd'hui. J'esquisse un sourire amusé en remarquant la teinte rouge qu'a prise son visage __et le regard fixe qu'elle pose sur moi, sans vraiment le vouloir, à mon avis. Son trouble va jouer à mon avantage._

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

**Isis**

_Heureusement pour moi, mon cerveau a bien voulu écourter ses congés et revenir se connecter à mes neurones. _

- Oh, euh, je venais juste ramener la veste de Greed. Comme il n'est pas là, je ne

vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

_Mais qu'il arrête de sourire à la fin, ça ne m'aide pas du tout !_

- Mais tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt revenir, tu

n'as qu'à l'attendre sur le canapé. Mets-toi à ton aise pendant que je vais enfiler

des fringues.

- D'a...d'accord.

_J'arrive enfin à détourner les yeux et je m'assieds confortablemen__t sur le divan en évitant de le regarder à nouveau. Je sens son regard peser sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte. _

_Ouf, je peux reprendre un rythme cardiaque modéré et me calmer avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça ? Je suis censée le détester, pas le matter quasiment nu__ ! (*5)_ ! _A moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve...(Se baffe)...AIE ! Ben non, c'est bien réel. J'espère que Greed ne va pas tarder, j'apprécie moyennement l'idée de me retrouver seule avec un ex-militaire cinglé...(*6)_

**Kimblee, en train de se changer dans sa chambre**

_Va falloir jouer en finesse si je veux que tout se passe comme prévu...Elle doit certainement se dire qu'elle est en train de rêver. En fait, moi aussi, parce qu'en temps normal, je l'aurai explosée vite bien fait sans me poser de question. Elle est vraiment spéciale, cette fille, pour que j'ai une autre envie que de la transformer en bombe humaine. Bon, on va pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. _

**Isis**

_Tiens, le revoilà déjà. Cette fois-ci, je suis prête, je ne me laisserai pas facilement..._

- C'est un chouette bar, tu trouves pas ?

_...déstabiliser. Y a de__ux fauteuils inoccupés alors expliquez-moi pourquoi il s'est assis juste à côté de moi. Par réflexe, je me recule. Réaction plutôt débile vu que : 1) Tout canapé a forcément une fin donc pas moyen de s'échapper de cette façon. 2) Il avance autant de fois que je recule donc je me retrouve coincée contre lui au bout du sofa. J'essaye de me détendre, décrispant un peu mes doigts qui ont serré impulsivement la veste de Greed, posée sur mes genoux. Ne me demandez pas comment j'arrive à lui répondre sans que ma voix ne tremble, je ne le sais pas moi-même._

- Oui, c'est pas mal ici...Et puis, je trouve que « Devil's Nest », c'est un nom plutôt

cool.

- Faut dire que ça correspond bien à la personnalité du proprio...(Devil's Nest veut dire « le nid du démon »)

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

**Kimblee**

_C'est le moment de lancer l'offensive._

- Et bien, Greed n'est pas aussi « blanc » que tu sembles le penser.

_Elle lève la tête vers moi, intriguée, puis fronce les sourcils._

- Je n'ai pas encore eu de raisons de douter de lui alors dites-moi pourquoi

je devrais vous croire ? De toute façon ,je m'en fiche totalement ! Ça ne

m'empêche pas de l'aim...de l'apprécier !

_Je la regarde, étonné par la lueur qui éclaire ses yeux et je sens un sourire pointer sur mes lèvres._

- Si c'est pas mignon ! J'ai devant moi l'exemple même de la petite amie parfaite !

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi !

_Je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien et lui saisit les poignets. Je la sens se raidir mais fais comme si de rien n'était._

- Ne t'énerve pas, voyons, je blaguais ! Enfin, à moitié...

_Et pour appuyer mes paroles, __je me penche un peu plus vers elle et profite de sa stupéfaction pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Elle tente de se débattre mais je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser partir alors je resserre ma prise autour de ses épaules. A mon étonnement, elle arrête de gesticuler et finit par répondre à mon « assaut ». Emporté par mon élan, je veux passer au niveau supérieur lorsque quelqu'un me tire violement par les cheveux et me balance à travers la pièce. Greed est rentré plus tôt que prévu..._

**Greed**

_Ça, il va me le payer et au prix fort !_

- Je t'avais pourtant interdit de l'approcher de trop près, mon petit Kimblee...

_Mon ton n'a jamais été aussi menaçant et pourtant, ce crétin se permet de sourire d'un air narquois et même de...de se passer la langue sur les lèvres !!_

- Aussi délicieuse que je l'imaginais !

_Je VEUX__ (*7)_ _et je VAIS le tuer ! Mais seulement quand elle sera partie ! Je me tourne vers elle et sens mon cœur se serrer en la voyant complètement tétanisée dans le fond du canapé. Je veux la rejoindre mais elle se lève et se dirige vers moi, tête baissée. Elle me tend le manteau que je lui avais prêté deux nuits auparavant. _

- Merci pour la veste...et pour le reste !

_Et elle s'enfuit avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoique que ce soit. Dol' et Roa échangent un regarde perplexe. Martel s'avance __et me prend à part._

- Elle reviendra. Virez l'Ecarlate, laissez-lui un peu de temps et je vous promets

qu'elle reviendra.

- J'en suis convaincu mais j'ai encore besoin de Kimblee pour le kidnapping de

l'armure qui accompagne le Fullmetal nabot.

Narrateur : Un cri provient de la maison d'Izumi Curtis, maître des frères Ulric : « QUI C'EST LE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN NAIN DE JARDIN ?! »

**Greed**

- T'as pas entendu quelque chose, Martel ?

- Non, Mr. Greed.

- Pas grave, c'est sûrement mon imagination...

Narrateur : Ce soir-là, dans le Devil's Nest, une atmosphère tendue régnait et lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, un certain alchimiste ferma la porte de sa chambre à coucher à double tour (*8). Quand on a mis un homonculus en pétard, on n'est jamais trop prudent, même quand on s'appelle Zolf J. Kimblee...

Pendant ce temps, notre jeune héroïne, blottie sous ses couvertures tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes...

**Isis**

_Je suis un monstre ! Comment ai-je pu le laisser m'embrasser et, en plus, trouver cela agréable ?! Je ne peux quand même pas être tombée amoureuse de lui ! Non, c'est impossible que j'aime deux hommes à la fois dont un que je devrais haïr de toute mon âme !_

Narratrice : Elle s'endormit sans savoir à quel point elle se trompait et en ignorant que le destin allait la rapprocher de cet homme qu'elle se méprisait d'aimer...

* * *

(*1) ( Aut : j'imagine aisément ce qu'il fait pour s'occuper pendant la nuit -.-' Greed : que veux-tu, un homme en pleine santé comme moi doit savoir tenir une activité physique constante. Aut : ça va, j'ai pas demandé de détails non plus . Greed : t'as raison, vaudrait mieux pas trop choquer les lecteurs, ça les ferait fuir...déjà qu'ils sont pas nombreux ! Aut : O.O !! )

(*2) ( Aut : ah bon, t'es sûr ? Kimblee, joignant ces mains : c'est moi ou t'es en train de me contredire ? Aut : euh mais non !! j'oserai jamais voyons ^^'...hé hé...je sens que je vais regretter mais tant pis...GREED AU SECOURS !!! )

(*3) ( Aut : comme vous pouvez le constater, la modestie est l'une des grandes qualités de l'Avare Greed : j'ai un peu l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule... Aut : Waow marquez ce jour d'une croix rouge, Greed a pigé l'ironie de ma phrase !! Greed : que de cruauté dans une si jolie bouche...une petite purification s'impose. Aut, qui commence à vachement paniquer et reculer_ : _Vade retro, spèce de pervers !! )

(*4) ( Aut : attention, avis aux Kimfans, je vous conseille fortement de prendre un sachet ou un mouchoir au cas où des effusions de bave ou de sang se produiraient à la lecture de ce qui va suivre...parce que c'est pas vous qui nettoyez après, hein ! )

(*5) ( Aut : de quoi tu te plains ?! y a des centaines de fans qui voudraient être à ta place, moi la première ! Greed : moi aussi je veux !! moi aussi je veux !! Kimblee : en fait, vous êtes aussi pervers l'un que l'autre -_-...)

(*6) _..._( Aut : on échange nos places, si tu veux... Greed, sanglotant dans un coin : bouhouhou... Aut : qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Greed, tentant pitoyablement de parler entre deux sanglots : y...en...a que...pour l'Ecarlate !! Aut, s'approchant mais gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité : mais non, mais non...c'est parce que je te taquine beaucoup mais au fond, c'est parce que je t'aime bien...ça voulait dire ça « qui bene amat bene castigat ». Greed, se retournant brusquement avec un grand sourire et une lueur assez inquiétante, du point de vue de l'aut., dans les yeux : alors si je comprends bien, toutes les fois où tu m'as cassé, c'était parce que tu m'apprécies...waow, tu dois _vachement _m'apprécier !! c'est intéressant, _très très _intéressant à savoir ! Aut : Mamma mia ! )

(*7) _( _Greed : chuis l'avarice personnifiée, faut pas l'oublier ! Kimblee : moi, j'aurai dit le crétinisme incarné Aut : pour moi, ce serait plutôt la perversité humanisée Kimblee : t'as juste oublié que c'est un homonculus et non un humain... Aut : ah oui, autant pr moi ^x^ donc la perversité homonculisée ! bizarre, ça sonne moins bien... Kimblee : pr une fois qu'on est tous les deux d'accord ! )

(*8) ( Aut : vachement utile quand on sait que Greed a des griffes qui peuvent détruirent un roc °.°...)


End file.
